


Cute Jogger With A Nice Ass

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: meg writes fanfic (tumblr prompt fills) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, bc i filled the prompt but i have so many idea's still, i mean dAMN, i think everyone does really, i think i might make this longer, lydia enjoys perving on cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordia + my dog's chasing the cute runner, whose butt I was totally not admiring, around the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Jogger With A Nice Ass

Lydia liked to walk Prada through the park after school, although truthfully speaking the walk was more for her own benefit than his. Every day around four this girl would run past in tights and a sports bra, skin covered in a sheen of sweat as her feet beat a familiar rhythm into the pavement. 

Normally sweat was something Lydia hated, she never used to let Jackson near her after training or a game before he had showered and changed. But this girl wore it well. Lydia was pretty sure she had a crush on her and even more sure that if the girl said jump she’s ask how high.

Lydia had stopped next to the bench she usually ran past, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth as she waited. That was when it happened. She was so distracted by the girls ass as she ran by that she didn’t notice Prada’s leash slipping between her fingers until it was too late.

Her fist closed around empty air and her eyes widened as she watched the border collie take off after the girl. Swearing under her breath Lydia began to jog over towards the girl who had stopped when she’s noticed the dog keeping pace with her, trailing a leash.

“Hi cutie.” The girl was crooning, reaching out to rub at his ears. 

Prada barked once in delight, moving closer to the crouched girl to lick at the side of her face. She pressed a palm to the ground to keep from toppling over and scratched his side, glancing up when Lydia came to a stop next to her.

“Sorry about him.” Lydia told her, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear before bending down to grab his leash, looping it around her wrist.

The girl gave her a once over before standing, “I’m Cora.” she said wiping her palm on her tights before offering it to Lydia with a small smile.

“Lydia.” she accepted the hand and it wasn’t really a handshake she decides, more like ten seconds of hand holding. “This is Prada.”

“Some advice, next time make sure you’re holding the leash tighter before zoning out and staring at my ass.” Cora told her, mouth curving upwards at the corners and giving her away.

Lydia blushed and angled her head so her hair fell out from behind her ear and gave her a little protection from Cora’s teasing gaze.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

Cora’s smile grew at that, “Next time, huh?” 

“You look good in those tights,” she said with a shrug as her blush grew, “I’m only human. Besides, how else would I occupy my afternoons?”

“Fair point. Here, give me him and I’ll finish my run, then we can have a conversation.”

“Deal.” Lydia handed her Prada’s leash and then made her way back to the bench which was where she was sitting when a panting Cora and Prada stopped beside her.

“I see you here most days.” Cora told her as she flopped onto the grass beside the bench and Lydia felt a jolt of excitement at the fact that Cora had noticed her, knew when she was here.

“I like to watch you run.” She admitted, plucking at a loose thread on her jeans, “you look good.”

“Glad to hear that,” Cora said, moving onto her knees, “you have your phone on you?”

“Sure,” she slid it from her pocket and offered it to the girl.

Cora took it and tapped out a number before saving it to the contacts. She handed the phone back and rose to her feet.

“I’m gonna go take a shower, but you should text me sometime Red.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at theyoungestzerogmechanic on tumblr.


End file.
